Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr.
Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. (aka Smitty the Bully) is Professor Pinchworm's evil son because Professor Pinchworm raised him evil and both get revenge on Corduroy and Pinocchio and then Julie Pinchworm got fed-up with the evil stuff Professor Pinchworm and Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. has done so she moved away from Evil Professor Pinchworm and his evil son. He is based on the Bully from Walt Disney's 1941 animated film Dumbo. Role in Dumbo (1941) Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. was with a group of boys teasing Dumbo and his ears and teasing Dumbo along with them and he meanly pulled Dumbo's tail and ears and Mrs. Jumbo got scared and Dumbo got scared too and Dumbo walked behind Mrs. Jumbo to be safe and then Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. went to the back of Mrs. Jumbo to and then Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. was pulling on Dumbo's ears again and then Mrs. Jumbo turned over Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. and then Mrs. Jumbo have spanked Thaddeus J Pinchworm Jr.. Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. is a dimwitted and insensitive boy who delights in poking fun at Dumbo due to his large ears. He is very arrogant, calling the baby elephant "the funniest thing you ever saw", in order to look good in front of his friends, who were teasing Dumbo as well. Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. is also very stubborn, taking his taunting too far, from flapping his jacket at Dumbo to imitate his ear-flapping to soon getting physical by yanking at his ears. It is this that provokes Dumbo's mother Mrs. Jumbo into attacking the bratty boy and driving away the other bullies to protect her son, only to be sadly misunderstood by the Ringmaster, who ordered her incarcerated only to keep her from harming visitors who weren't involved. Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. is shown to be something of a hypocrite; he teases Dumbo for his large ears, despite having rather large ears himself, not nearly as big as Dumbo's, but still rather large for a teenage boy. He is also not very bright, as he was surprised when Mrs. Jumbo got mad at him and attacked him after everything he did to her son. Appearance Tall, slender, about teenaged, curly orange hair, buck-toothed, pink nose, freckles, large ears, both white beanie and shirt with lime stripes on each of them, blue jacket with red innards, blue pants with a red patch, brown shoes. Gallery Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr..jpg Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. grabbing Dumbo underneath his mother.png|Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. grabbing Dumbo underneath his mother Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. pulling on Dumbo's tail.png|Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. pulling on Dumbo's tail Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. pulling on Dumbo's ears.png|Thaddeus J. Pinchworm pulling on Dumbo's ears Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. blowing in Dumbo's ears.png|Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. blowing in Dumbo's ear Dumbo's Mother Mrs. Jumbo spanking Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr..png|Dumbo's Mother Mrs. Jumbo Spanking Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr. Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Debuted when Walt Disney was alive Category:Disney Characters Category:Future Generation Students Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains